animal jungle
by hoshina-utau14
Summary: Yuka decide casarse pero estaran 2 semanas en la casa de los Hyuuga...¿que sucederia si Mikan se enamora de su "hermano"?


Animal Jungle

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Tachibana Higuchi y parte de la historia tampoco me pertenece es de un manga llamado Animal Jungle solo puse los personajes de Gakuen Alice, la persona creadora de Animal Jungle es Shiiba Nana

Cuando mi madre me dijo que estaba enamorada me sorprendí mucho, ella estuvo enamorada de ese hombre por un largo tiempo luego llego a casa con una sonrisa de pasta dental.

Mikan, Me voy a casar- dijo muy feliz Yuka.

Enserio Mama eso es genial-Dije abrazándola.

3 Días después llego diciendo algo sobre casa y hermanos no le entendí muy bien porque estaba hablando con Hotaru y Misaki por el MSN y estaba concentrada en el notebook.

Mikan, tengo una sorpresa-Dijo nuevamente con su sonrisa de pasta dental.

Vamos dilo luego Okasan-Dije Mirándola fijamente.

Nosotras estaremos viviendo con la familia Hyuuga por un periodo de prueba por algún tiempo-Dijo mientras que su sonrisa nadie se la quitaba.

Entonces comenzando por hoy este será mi hogar temporal-Pensé mientras estábamos fuera de una gran casa de dos pisos.

Un hombre de cabello negro y ojos color carmesí con una linda sonrisa

Un gusto en conocerte Mikan~Chan -Me dijo el hombre mi madre dijo que se llamaba Takumi Hyuuga y dijo que tenia 3 hijos-Ahora Por Favor Pasen, Pasen-Termino de decir

Parece una buena persona-Pensé mientras Miraba a Takumi, No No No desde hoy debo decirle Otousan

Oigan Tsubasa, Ruka, Natsume... Mikan~Chan y su madre están aquí.-Dijo Otousan, creo que me costara llamarle así pero si mi madre es feliz yo también

Ya...-Se escucho despacito nos acercamos mas hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz

Bienvenida-Dijo un chico de cabello negro y ojos negros igualmente junto a el había un chico de cabello castaño claro y ojos celeste y atrás un chico de cabello completamente negro y ojos carmesí él era el que mas se parecía a su padre, los 3 chicos tenían unas lindas caras, me sonroje por mis pensamientos pero solo un poco y lo disimule.

Mikan~Chan siempre quise tener un hija pero solo tuve a este Trio de holgazanes y como todo el mundo dice unos Playboys de quinta-Dijo Otousan con una cara y lo suficientemente fuerte mientras me tomaba de las manos y el a la vez lloraba eso me asusto pero paso rápido y todo volvió a la normalidad-Como tengo holgazanes por hijo estoy muy feliz que tu estés aquí Mikan~Chan-Dijo sonriéndome yo le devolví la sonrisa de inmediato

Por mi parte yo de repente tengo mas hijos y estoy pensando que preparar de cena, tengo que trabajar duro-Dijo Okasan

Okasan y Otousan se abrazaron y se veían muy felices y sonreí al ver la escena

Yo también quiero dar la calurosa bienvenida a mi linda hermana-Dijo el chico de ojos negros-Soy Tsubasa

Yo soy Ruka-Dijo el chico de cabello castaño

Yo Natsume-Dijo el chico de ojos carmesí y cabello negro, ese chico de alguna forma

Por Favor desde ahora cuídanos Mikan~Chan -Dijo Tsubasa

Por favor cuiden de mí-Les dije

Al día siguiente Okasan y Otousan dijeron que irían a cenar fuera por lo cual yo debía hacer la cena.

Esta perfecto-Dije mientras probaba la comida

Eso huele bien-Dijo Ruka

Espera un momento Ruka~Kun estará listo en un momento-Le dije

¿Tu siempre cocinas Enechan?-Me pregunto

No-dije

Okasan y Otousan salieron a comer fuera así que ellos tardaran en regresar-Me dio Ruka yo solo asentí

Verdad, Yo pienso que ellos están muy enamorados.-Le dije mientras sonreía

Entonces porque nosotros no hacemos lo mismo-Dijo mientras me agarraba los pecho...Espera ¿agarrar los pechos?

Hay, Hay Ruka~Kun ¿que crees que estas haciendo?-Dije mientras intentaba safre de su agarre

Vuh hermanita no te gusta esto a todas las otras Onees~Chans les gustaba-Dijo como si fuera muy normal

¿Que estas haciendo? Tu estas trastornando a Mikan~Chan-Llego mi "salvador" Tsubasa~Kun

Las chicas...son criaturas que les gustan los chicos maduros-Dijo con un tono coqueto Tsubasa-Esta bien yo no te lastimare incluso si eres virgen- termino diciendo mientras por mis ojos caían lagrimas y Ruka y Tsubasa me tenían abrazada

Terminen este escandalo chicos-Dijo Natsume abriendo la puerta de un Portazo y una cara terrorífica

Natsume~Kun-dije pensando que el seria mi verdadero salvador

Si ustedes estúpidos van a andar "jugando" por ahí háganlo en sus dormitorios-Dijo con una cara que daba miedo y hasta allí llego mi salvador. Se fue y tomo asiento en el sofá prendió el televisor y puso un canal "Didáctico" (Ya saben a que me refiero)

Desde ahora el comedor es mio Salgan de aquí- Dijo con un tono frio mientras Disfrutaba de su película...Estos hermanos! Que demonios son?

Me fui a otra habitación allí había ropa limpia que doblar comencé con un gran trabajo sentí que me observaban y un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda.

Mikan~Chan perdón por sorprenderte en la mañana-Dijo Tsubasa...ese Hentai!-yo te ayudare con la ropa-dijo mientras se sentaba en el suelo para comenzar a doblar

Hay, Miren Miren...Onee~Chan-Dijo Ruka, cuando lo miro tenia puesta mi ropa interior sobre su ropa

Espera esa es mi ropa interior ¿te gustan esas cosas?-Le dije completamente alterada

No es que me gusten pequeñas...pero, son sin gracia-Dijo Tsubasa mientras inspeccionaba mi ropa interior...acaso no sabe que ya fije que tiene uno de mis conjuntos en su bolsillo sigo diciendo que es un Hentai

65 puntos por la rosada, 70 puntos, 50 puntos, esta es linda 90 puntos-dijo Ruka mientras corría y calificaba mi ropa interior la puerta se abrió y entro Natsume

Hay chicos están muy bulliciosos.-dijo seriamente cuando el sostén que tenia Ruka en sus manos voló y aterrizo en la cara de Natsume Se lo quito y lo lanzo al suelo.

No estoy interesado en cosas pequeñas-Dijo Natsume

Muérete-Le dije

Regresamos-Se escucho desde la puerta principal

¿Chicos se llevaron bien?-Pregunto Otousan

Por supuesto-Dijo Tsubasa

Ustedes ya lucen como verdaderos hermanos- Dijeron Otousan y Okasan al unísono, lo que no sabia es que justo en nuestras espaldas esta toda mi ropa interior...Con los comportamientos de estos 3 hentais ¿Podre realmente soportar esto?

Adiós Otousan, Okasan Me voy ahora, Bye Bye-Dije

Mikan~Chan te olvidaste de mi beso de "ten un buen viaje"-Dijo Tsubasa apareciendo de la nada

Yo también, Yo también-Dijo Ruka

Me fui caminando detrás de Natsume ya que iríamos a la misma escuela

Idiota-Dijo Natsume-¿Porque estas intentándolo tanto? Después de todo nosotros solo somos extraños-Dijo y siguió caminando-De repente tratando con extraños que recién aparecieron como una madre y su hija es irracional...aparte...GAH-No termino de hablar porque le lance mi bolso-Que diablos te pasa a ti-Dijo mientras se tocaba la cara por el dolor

Por mi, yo nunca pensaría que tendría animales salvajes por como hermanos, pero mi madre ha trabajado duro para ser feliz y yo no lo quiero arruinar, yo solo quiero que ella este feliz...yo solo quiero que nosotros seamos una familia de verdad-Dije mientras derramaba lagrimas... la peor cosa que podía hacer frente a un chico sentí que me tocaban la cabeza y me acariciaba suavemente el pelo.

Lo siento, yo no sabia que tu fueras tan seria respecto a lo de familia incluso si ahora no es real por ahora soy tu hermano entonces, Entonces te voy a ayudar un poco...yo puedo ser un poco como "Oniichan"-Dijo Natsume...si Natsume es mi "Oniichan" entonces yo seré la mejor "Imouto"

Ya es media noche, comenzaremos con las noticias-Dijo Obviamente el noticiero

Si estas somnolienta tu deberías tener tu propio...-Dijo Natsume solo sentí como apoyaba mi cabeza sobre sus piernas y me acariciaba el pelo.

Idiota-Dijo Natsume-Tu estas trabajando muy duro, Nosotros podemos hacer cosas por nosotros mismos-dijo Natsume que yo estaba sonrojada pero cerré mis ojos.

Esta preocupado por mi-Pensé

Al día siguiente:

Natsume, me puedes prestar tu diccionario deje el mio en la escuela-le dije y recién caí en cuenta de que se estaba sacando la pollera

Per...per...perdón-dije sonrojando lo máximo que se puede incluso mas que un tomate muyyyy maduro, sentí que algo me tapaba la vista y era la pollera de Natsume

Mantén esto en tus ojos por un momento-Dijo Natsume

El olor de Natsume-Pensé y esta vez me sonroje

Cuando me paso el diccionario me fui a la habitación unas horas después me fui a cocinar tenia que sacar unos pocillos pero estaban muy arriba y no los alcanzaba

¿Cual quieres?-dijo Natsume me sorprendí

Esta bien yo puedo alcanzarlo-Le dije mientras retrocedía pero mi brazo topo la manija de la olla haciendo que todo el contenido de esta cayera

Caliente-Dije mientras salía lagrimas de mis ojos por el dolor sentí los brazos de Natsume cargándome directo al baño

Natsume...Hay Natsume estoy bien...-mientras el abría la llave del agua poniendo justo debajo de ella ambos nos mojamos y el me mojaba el pie pero su mano iba subiendo

No es nada, yo...-no termine de hablar porque nuestras miradas se conectaron él se levanto quedando justo frente a mi, me tenia agarrada del brazo y se iba acercando cada vez mas nuestros labios estaban a centímetros cuando cayo la botellita del jabon e hizo que Natsume se sorprendiera

Toma la toalla-Dijo mientras me la pasaba, justo en este momento casi nos besamo incluso sabiendo que nosotros seremos hermanos

Al día siguiente

Buenos dias-dijo Natsume desde la mesa

Buenos dias-le dije pasando por el lado de el intentando no tener contacto visual-Ah buenos días Tsubasa, te levantaste temprano esta mañana Ruka~Kun

Si ya que hoy es el ultimo día que estaremos con Mikan~Chan-Dijo Ruka

Estoy en casa-dije entrando pero justo frente a la puerta estaba Natsume-Olvide algo en el colegio- dándome la vuelta con intencion de salir pero Natsume me impidio que saliera.

¿Porque me estas evitando?-Me pregunto con seriedad

No te estoy evitando, porque dices eso de repente-Dije intentando que no se notara que en realidad estaba mintiendo

¿Te asusto?-Dijo mientras me acorralaba contra la pared

Que...yo no te tengo miedo tu eres mi "Onii~Chan"-Dije pero solo gane que me empajara hacia el suelo y me comenzó a besar al comienzo me resistí pero luego caí en su beso en ese beso tierno un beso suave con un dulce sabor el beso que me estaba dando Natsume fue mi primer beso

Yo nunca pensé en tu como hermana-Dijo Natsume, escuchamos el ruido de la puerta abrirse y al mirar allí nos sorprendimos mucho

Mikan...~Chan-Dijo Okasan

Okasan-Dije con tono de sorpresa, la única persona que no quería que nos viera Nos vio

En la sala

Nosotros no teníamos idea que esto sucedía entre ustedes dos-Dijo Otousan

Nosotros fuimos tan cuidadosos pero fallamos como padres-Dijo Okasan

Vivir juntos por estas 2 semanas fue divertido pero bajo las circunstancias yo pienso que es mejor no continuar con la boda-dijo Otousan y Okasan solo asintió

NO!-Dije por lo cual se sorprendieron-yo quiero que te cases y seas feliz y si es con el yo estoy segura de que serás feliz asique...-la voz de Natsume me impidió seguir

Basta Mikan-dijo Natsume parándose de su lugar-yo me iré de la casa ustedes dos debería casarse Mikan lo quiere-dijo Natsume mientras me sonreía

Pero Nats...-dije pero si mano en mi cabeza hizo que me sorprendiera luego solo me dedico una sonrisa y se fue

Como dijo Natsume ustedes deberían casarse-Dijo Tsubasa

De ese modo nosotros seriamos una familia ¿verdad?-Dijo Ruka

Okasan, yo lo amo, yo amo a Natsume-Dije mientras salía corriendo de la casa

Yo pensé eso antes pero como nosotros nos amamos esos chicas también están tratando eso es porque yo decidí que esta mal que solo nosotros seamos felices-Dijo Okasan

Con Mikan y Natsume

NATSUME-Le grite para que me escuchara y volteara-no actúes por ti mismo

Vuh ¿que estas diciendo?-Pregunto Natsume

Llévame contigo-le dije mientras lo abrazaba-si te vas llévame contigo

Pero entonces...-intento decir Natsume pero yo sabia lo que el seria decir pero no lo deje continuar

Si es acerca de Okasan, Otousan la hará feliz-dije-asique yo quiero ser feliz junto a ti

Fuimos a casa para contarles a Otousan y Okasan nuestra decisión

¿Porque no vivimos todos juntos?-Dijo Okasan-estoy segura de que resultara, además si ellos se casan no se tendrían que ir y seriamos una familia para siempre-termino de decir con su sonrisa de pasta dental

Matrimonio?-Dijeron Ruka, Tsubasa y Otousan

No piensas que es maravilloso-le dije a Natsume mientras nos abrazábamos

Claro que es maravilloso-Dijo Natsume para luego besarme

Al final del año nos casamos de alguna forma la foto fue chistosa Natsume me abrazaba protectoramente y también celoso porque los playboys de de sus hermanos me quería para una foto solo con ellos

Fin

Esta historia por ser corta igualmente sigue pero el tiempo no me ha alcanzado para seguir con mi Fics Destiny Of Love por lo cual tampoco tengo tiempo para esa pequeña parte pero apenas tenga un espacio de tiempo lo utilizare para escribir y además es que ya me están molestando con los útiles para el colegio que por cierto no quiero ir y además entro este 5 de marzo y otra de mis razones es que tengo depresión por amor y también confusión y temor a que la persona que me gusta me rechace y la persona que era mi mejor amigo y también mi primer amor me rompió el corazón y aun no lo supero pero bueno no los voy a molestar con mis problemas y espero que les haya gustado esta historia y les recomiendo mucho Animal Jungle el manga es muy chistoso y romántico Bye Bye.


End file.
